Qué, ¿Acaso un me gustas no es más que suficiente?
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: AU/ Gray lo había decidido, al fin le confesaría sus sentimientos a la chica de sus sueños Juvia Loxar. Lamentablemente Natsu había decidido darle sus infalibles consejos de confesión de amor. Gray suspira, ¿Acaso un me gustas no es más que suficiente?, ¿Y porqué hace caso a todo lo que Natsu dice?, fácil, porque era un idiota con mucha, pero mucha mala suerte .:Gruvia:.


Holaaaaaaaa!^^ Antes que nada, antes de que digan _"P*ta, este fic ya lo había visto, ¡Muerte a esta plagiadora!_ Quiero explicar antes de que piensen eso que este fic si, no es mío mío, sino de mi amiga **Nana-chan** a la cual le borraron toooodos sus fics hace meses atrás. Este fic ella y yo lo habíamos hecho tiempo atrás pero con otra categoría, Nana-chan me a permitido subirlo en la categoría Fairy Tail, y me dijo que no planea subir mas fics, así que si miran un fic que era de ella aquí pero ambientado en Fairy Tail, no es por plagio, lo repito, es porque yo soy Choco-chan, la amiga de Nana-chan que siempre está en su casa. Por cierto, Nana-chan te manda saludos** Idol-chan** ^^ Si es que claro, estás leyendo esto, dice que espera y te acuerdes de ella, y si no... pues, bueno, que se le puede hacer.

Espero y les guste esta adaptación que le hemos hecho al fic, como verán es un AU, y veremos a un Gray mucho más idiota de lo que normalmente es, incluso puedo decir que se verá muy OoC xD y aquí medio se invierten los papeles, ahora el conquistador será nuestrop alquimista de hielo;)

Espero y sea de su agrado, ahora, sin más preámbulos: **Qué, ¿Acaso un me gustas no es más que suciente?**

* * *

.

.

.

**Capítulo único.**

— ¡Gray tengo un plan que no fallará! —gritó un emocionado pelirrosa a un chico de cabellos negros y mirada grísea.

—Porqué a mí…—murmuraba Gray mientras pasaba su mano por su rostro y recordaba lo sucedido horas atrás.

**_Horas atrás…_**

— Buenos días amigos—aquella voz hizo que el pelinegro levantara su cabeza de su pupitre, se estaba quedando dormido, pero aquella voz era lo único que podía mantenerlo en pie.

—Buenos días Juvia—saludó una rubia de ojos castaños, la cual estaba al lado del pelirrosa.

—Buenas muñeca—devolvió también el saludo Natsu con el apodo que todo el mundo le había dado a la chica, haciendo claro que el pelinegro gruñera y volteara su rostro, quedando así a escasos centímetros de distancia del rostro de una peli azul.

— Bue…buenos días Gray-sama—dijo con una hermosa sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al pobre Fullbuster, por lo cual se sobresaltó y se cayó de su silla— ¿Gray-sama está bien? —preguntó preocupada ayudándolo a levantarse, el solo dio un sí y ella sonrió—Juvia se alegra…

—Desde cuando las muñecas se preocupan por los strippers—dijo en un tono burlón el amigo de Gray, recibiendo así una mirada asesina de parte del joven.

—Natsu deja de molestar—le regaño una chica de cabellos escarlata que había salido de quien sabe donde y propiciándole un golpe en el rostro.

— ¡Eso duele Erza! —Se quejó llevándose ambas manos en su nariz, puesto a que la chica le había dado duro— ¡Estoy sangrando!

—Déjame ver—dijo la rubia acercándose a su amigo—Natsu… si no quitas tus manos no podré atenderte.

Gray solo suspiró mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su asiento y apoyaba su barbilla en una de sus manos, mientras sus ojos no podían apartarse en la anatomía de esa chica de cabellos largos azueles y ojos de este mismo color, aquella chica perteneciente al nombre de Juvia Loxar. Eran amigos desde hace tiempo, cuatro años para ser exactos, pero tan solo le habían bastado meses para darse cuenta de que se había enamorado de ella. De su sonrisa, sus pucheros, nervios, timidez, sus ganas de ayudar a los demás y su entusiasmo en aquellas cosas en las que no era para nada buena. Si antes era linda ahora lo era mucho más, ahora ella era hermosa, podría jurarse así mismo que ella era un ángel encarnado en vida. Su figura esbelta y su suave piel blanca eran algo que Gray pedía a gritos, él quería apoderarse de los labios de su amiga, aunque solo fuese una vez en su vida él quería probar esos pequeños labios de aquella muñeca de porcelana.

— ¡Gray Fullbuster! —gritó un desesperado Natsu su amigo, quien parpadeó al ver que nadie estaba en el salón de clases.

— ¿En dónde están todos? —Preguntó recibiendo así un golpe en la cabeza de parte de su amigo— ¡Idiota, porque carajos me golpeas!

— ¡Más idiota eres tú al no darte cuenta de que las clases han terminado! —El pelinegro alzó la cabeza para ver por la ventana el inicio del ocaso—En qué pensabas Gray.

—No te interesa—fue su corta respuesta.

—A mí no me engañas con tu tono de "Soy cool y nada me importa" —le reprochó ensanchando después una sonrisa—Pensabas en Juvia, ¿Verdad?

—Si sabes para que preguntas—confesó algo sonrojado mientras tomaba su maletín.

—Solo me gusta verte avergonzado—dijo sonriendo y sacando su celular.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó molesto al escuchar el sonido de captura.

—Necesito dinero, y que mejor que una foto de Gray Fullbuster avergonzado para ganármelo—decía mientras sacaba otra foto del pelinegro, quien solo se giró para tomar el móvil y romperlo con sus manos— ¡Mi bebé! —Gritó con lágrimas— ¡Ahora soy viudo!

—Cállate idiota—le regañó el chico chasqueando la lengua—Sabes Natsu, lo he estado pensando.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó el pelirrosa aún con lágrimas en sus ojos y tomando los restos de su celular.

—Voy a confesarle a Juvia lo que siento por ella.

Pasaron minutos para que la información le fuese procesada al Dragneel, la cual cuando marcó un 100% en su mente no pudo evitar sonreír y abrazar a su amigo de felicidad. Gray, quien se tomó de sorpresa el abrazo, no hizo más que tratar de separarse de él, pero el agarre de su amigo era muy fuerte.

— ¡Idiota suéltame! —se quejó.

— ¡Por fin tendrás el valor!, ¡Estoy orgulloso de ti Gray por fin actúas como un hombre! —el pelirrosa soltó a su amigo y lo tomó de los hombros, el pelinegro observó con horror a su amigo, ya que si de por sí tenía una cara de estúpido, ahora se miraba más estúpido de la que normalmente era.

—Puedes dejar de verme así, incomodas más de lo normal—su amigo lo miro de mala gana

—Y dime, ¿Qué piensas decirle?

— ¿Decirle? —preguntó Gray cruzando los brazos y mirando el techo—Supongo que un me gustas será suficiente…—y dicho eso Natsu le dio un golpe en la cabeza, haciendo así que cayera al suelo— ¡Idiota que demonios fue eso!

— ¡Esa no es manera de confesarle tus sentimientos a alguien! —Gritó cruzando sus brazos—Supongo que tendré que intervenir.

— ¿Intervenir?

—No te preocupes Gray—dijo extendiéndole una mano para que se levantara—El gran Natsu Dragneel alias el Salamander está aquí y no te dejará fracasar como siempre lo haces.

Él sabía que era una mala idea, las palabras Natsu y confesión no eran una buena combinación, y eso lo sabía muy bien Gray, y lo peor de todo era que no iba a poder quitarle esa idea de la cabeza a su gran mejor amigo, ¿Cómo se había metido en este embrollo?, qué, ¿Acaso un me gustas no era más que suficiente?...

Definitivamente, esta sería una muy pero muy larga semana.

**_Tiempo actual…_**

— ¿Estás seguro de esto? —pregunto Gray a su amigo desde el otro lado de la línea de llamada... si, Natsu se había comprado otro celular

— ¡Claro que sí! —Gritó— ¿Acaso dudas de mi Gray?

—De ti no, solo de tu sentido común

—Ja Ja, que gracioso—dijo sarcástico, a lo que el pelinegro trató de ahogar una carcajada.

**Plan 1: El stripper cantautor**

— ¿Seguro que es buena idea? —pregunto por décima vez Gray, a lo que su amigo suspiró.

—Bueno veamos—decía el pelirrosa mientras de su lado de la línea se miraba que estaba dentro de unos arbustos y traía unos binoculares en sus ojos—Creo que tus jeans están muy ajustados, tu trasero se ve gordo.

— ¡Y quién mierda te dijo que los vieras! —Le gritó un ya irritado y sonrojado Gray—De acuerdo, aquí voy—le dijo a su amigo.

— ¡Tú puedes hacerlo Gray! —Le animo su amigo con alegría, pero al ajustar el objeto que lo ayudaba a ver de lejos su rostro palideció—O… oye Gray…—titubeo el chico.

—No estoy para más de tus bromas—dijo el pelinegro—Adiós—y dicho eso colgó el móvil.

— ¡No!, ¡Soy muy joven y sexi para morir!—se dijo Natsu mentalmente al ver que su amigo tomaba una guitarra entre sus manos y acomodaba el un micrófono

—Seguramente ya has de saber quién soy, llevamos años conociéndonos así que no veo porque deba presentarme—dijo con nerviosismo Gray mientras tomaba bocadas de aire—Mediante esta canción quiero expresarte mis verdaderos sentimientos—dijo mirando como la luz de una ventana se iluminaba, y así, comenzó a cantar:

_"Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks, and I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my best test_

_And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

_I won't hesitate no more,_

_No more, it cannot wait I'm yours"_

(...)

Terminó de cantar mientras veía como las cortinas de la habitación se abrían. Visualizó mejor su vista y pudo verlo…las cortinas eran verdes, y que el recordara, las cortinas de la habitación de su amada eran azules, su color favorito. Tragó saliva mientras una imagen salía de la habitación para asomarse por la ventana. Gray logró ver muy bien a esa persona, era aquel chico llamado Bob de último año y que estaba dentro del equipo Blue Pegassus, el pelinegro no sabía que hacer o que decir, lo único que se atinó a hacer fue ponerse una gorra en su cabeza para no ser reconocido, pero la voz del chico de cabellos negros y ojos de este mismo color lo asustó.

— ¡Disculpa pero tengo novio! —gritó el entrando a su habitación nuevamente y dejando helado a Gray, quien solo abrió la boca hasta el punto de que esta estuvo a punto de llegar hasta el suelo, mientras que un escondido Natsu mirada con gracia la escena.

—Natsu…—dijo una voz detrás de él, lo cual lo hizo pararse del suelo y comenzar a correr, sabiendo que el día de mañana sería su funeral

Plan 1: Fracaso **[x]**

* * *

**_Al día siguiente…_**

— ¡Hey Gray! —saludó el pelirrosa a su amigo, quien solo lo miró con la más aterradora de las miradas.

—Tú sabías que esa era la casa de Bob, ¿Verdad?

—Te juro que no lo sabía, apenas me vengo enterando esta mañana que Juvia se cambió de casa—se excusó el chico sudando frío, esperando a que su amigo le creyera.

—Eres un idiota.

—Al menos Bob no se dio cuenta, aunque…—dijo al ver como el pelinegro pasaba al lado de ellos—El hecho de saber que batea para el otro lado me asusta.

— ¡Natsu, Gray por aquí! —gritó Lucy quien estaba acompañada por Juvia a los chicos, Natsu se sonrojó mientras se acercaba contento a las chicas.

—Hola—saludó la peli azul con una sonrisa, por lo cual Gray se sonrojó— ¿Gray-sama se encuentra bien?

— ¿Ehh?

—Juvia lo ve algo rojo—respondió acercándose a su amigo y poniendo su mano sobre su frente— ¡Gray-sama está ardiendo!

—No es cierto, yo estoy bien—dijo mientras daba media vuelta y caía por el golpe de un poste que no había visto en la entrada de la academia.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada azulada de su amiga, quien tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, Gray sonrió ante tal imagen, se miraba simplemente adorable, aunque él sabía que la chica trataba de verse enfada y molesta.

—Mentiroso—fue lo único que dijo ella mientras le pellizcaba la mejilla—Gray-sama le dijo a Juvia que estaba bien.

—Y estoy bien—dijo con una mueca.

—No es cierto, después de que Gray-sama se golpeó con el poste Natsu-san lo trajo a la enfermería—hizo una pausa—La enfermera dijo que Gray-sama tenía fiebre.

—Seguramente fue por la desvelada de ayer—dijo recordando aquel bochornoso momento y como también había hecho mucho frío.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—No nada.

Bajó la vista mientras sentía como lo abrazaban y un aroma dulce invadía a la nariz del chico, quien aún estaba estático por el acto de la chica, pero aun así, torpemente devolvió el abrazo. Él sabía que ella estaba preocupada por él, así era Juvia, su naturaleza era preocuparse por los demás y desear el bienestar ajeno, aunque a veces ese bien le causase mucho daño.

—Juvia estaba muy preocupada por Gray-sama—confesó la chica apretando con más fuerza al chico.

—Tranquila nada malo me paso—dijo sintiendo como ella se separaba poco a poco de él. Le dedicó una sonrisa que él supo devolver a la perfección, y entonces lo pensó… ¿Y si le confesaba su amor ahora?, quizás era un buen momento, estaban solos y nada lo podría interrumpir.

— ¿Gray-sama? —preguntó al ver como su amigo se había quedado pensativo.

—Juvia, hay algo que tengo que decirte—dijo sonrojado y tomando las manos de la chica, quien al sentir el tacto también se sonrojó—Quiero decirte que tú me…

— ¡Gray!—gritó Natsu entrando a la enfermería e interrumpiendo la ya planeada confesión del pelinegro.

—Juvia es hora de irnos, Erza y Levy nos están esperando—le avisó Lucy que venía detrás de su amigo.

—Si—dijo la peli azul mirando al chico—Nos vemos luego Gray-sama—caminó hasta la puerta y se despidió del pelirrosa con una linda sonrisa.

—Estuvo cerca—murmuró Natsu, mientras sentía unas cuchillas en su espalda cortesía de los ojos de su amigo.

— ¡Tú sabías que me le iba a confesar! —gritó el pelinegro parándose de la cama y señalándolo con el dedo índice— ¡Porqué me interrumpiste!

—Porque no creo que la enfermería sea el lugar más romántico para confesártele a alguien—explico mirando con reproche a su amigo.

—Al parecer no eres tan estúpido como pensaba Natsu.

—Y no te preocupes, que tengo un plan que esta vez no fallará.

**_Al día siguiente_**

— ¡Listo! —Gritó Levy mientras dejaba de lado el maquillaje que había utilizado con el chico—Estas irreconocible Gray, pero dime, ¿Por qué de un mimo?

—Pregúntale al idiota de Natsu—contesto mientras se miraba en el espejo, definitivamente en sus planes de vida nunca había entrado en su mente el hecho de vestirse en mimo, y pensándolo bien, nunca más lo volvería a hacer.

—Es porque a Juvia le gustan los mimos—respondió Gajeel mientras soltaba una carcajada— ¡Te ves ridículo!

— ¡Cállate Gajeel! —Le regaño Levy con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, haciéndolo caer al suelo con un enorme chichón— ¡Ahora ve y da todo de ti Gray!

—Ah claro—dijo el pelinegro mientras una gota de agua escurría por su cabeza.

**Plan 2: El mimo conquistador**

Juvia junto a Lucy, Natsu, Lyon y Loke estaban caminando en el parque, cada uno con un respectivo helado. Al parecer estaban en una cita, o bueno, eso pensaba Natsu al ver a las dos chicas acompañadas de aquel genio en electrónica Lyon Bastia y aquel modelo de la academia Loke. Por eso decidió interrumpir y unirse a ellos, aunque claro, en un principio la rubia se negó rotundamente. Habían llegado al centro del parque, donde se miraba un círculo de personas observando un espectáculo, el cual le llamó la atención a Juvia y jalando de la mano de Lyon caminaron para ver de qué se trataba, mientras que Natsu miraba a lo lejos a Levy y al idiota de su novio, Gajeel Redfox.

— ¡Miren es un mimo! —grito fascinada la peli azul mientras le aplaudía.

—_Parece una niña_—pensó el pelinegro al ver como la chica no dejaba de mirarlo

—Ese payaso se me hace conocido—dijo una voz al lado de Lyon, era Lucy que no dejaba de ver al mimo, el cual al sentir la mirada de su amiga se llenó de gran nerviosismo.

— ¿Dijiste payaso? —preguntó temeroso el albino, a lo que Loke contestó:

— ¿No lo sabías?, los mimos son payasos, solamente que estos basan su humor y acto en la mímica, aunque también usan objetos, pero dejando atrás el habla y colores llamativos

—Payasos…—susurró nuevamente el chico, a lo que Natsu le preguntó:

— ¿Le tienes miedo a los payasos Lyon?

Gray fue hasta donde Juvia y comenzó su acto, imitando acciones sencillas que no lo dejaran al descubierto ante la chica, pero esta estaba perdida en sus ojos grises, los cuales, se le hacían muy familiar.

El chico infló un globo -a duras penas porque cabe decir que terminó morado- y formo un lindo corazón rosa con este, el plan era entregárselo, lo cual logró haciendo así que sus manos rozasen y ella confirmara aquel deje de familiaridad.

El plan consistía en que el globo explotase en las manos de la chica para que pudiera ver el mensaje secreto que Gray había dejado. Pero por supuesto, el globo no explotó, y el golpe de una caída captó toda la atención de Juvia.

— ¡Lyon-san! —gritó la peli azul corriendo hacia donde su amigo, el cual se había desmayado— ¡Lyon-san reaccione! —grito tomándolo del cuello y sacudiéndolo de derecha a izquierda.

—Juvia creo que eso solo lo empeora más—dijo Loke rascándose la cabeza.

— ¿Entonces qué hacemos? —pregunto una preocupada Juvia mirando con ojos cristalizados a su amigo.

—Rayos…—masculló entre dientes Gray mientras tiraba su boina y se retiraba a zancadas del lugar, seguido por Levy y Natsu. Nuevamente su intento de confesión había sido estropeado

Plan 2: Fracaso **[x]**

* * *

— ¡Gray tengo un plan que será difícil de fallar! —gritó el pelirrosa entrando a la habitación de su amigo, este solo lo miró fastidiado.

—No quiero escuchar más planes tuyos.

— ¿Y eso? —Preguntó sentándose en una silla— ¿Qué paso?

—Ah nada en realidad, solamente que últimamente me he estado humillando como nunca creí que lo haría y además adivina, aún no me le confieso a Juvia—contestó con sarcasmo.

—Ya entendí, no tienes que ser tan pesado—dijo Natsu levantándose y tomando a su amigo del brazo.

— ¡Hey suéltame!

—No—contestó mientras seguían caminando—¡Es hora de volar!

— ¡Qué! —gritó el chico asustado.

* * *

—Está es la peor idea de todas—dijo el pelinegro a su amigo, quien llegó y le lanzó unas llaves al chico.

—Si de nada—hablo con sarcasmo Natsu—Tú dijiste que siempre habías querido volar una de estas cosas, ¡Y este es el momento!

—No, no lo es—decía Gray apoyándose en el aeroplano—Fácilmente puedo ir a decirle a Juvia que me gusta sin hacer estas cosas—dijo rascándose la cabeza sonrojado

— ¿Y por qué no lo haces? —preguntó el pelirrosa a su amigo, quien solo miró hacia otro lado mientras se subía al aeroplano— ¡Aja, yo tengo la razón!

* * *

— ¡Hola! —saludó un alegre Natsu al cuarteto que estaban caminando por la plaza.

—Hola Natsume—respondió al saludo el albino, al escuchar ese nombre el pelirrosa sintió un aura de depresión sobre sí.

—Nunca se aprenderá mi nombre—dijo mientras se agachaba y dibujaba círculos en el suelo. Desde que tiene uso de razón nunca ha habido una vez en que el joven Lyon le haya llamado por su nombre

—Esto es sospechoso—pensó Lucy, ya que esta no era la única vez que se encontraban "casualmente con el chico"

—Hola Natsu-san—saludó Juvia.

— ¿Y qué están haciendo? —pregunto a sus amigos.

—Solo salimos a distraernos un poco—fue la respuesta tajante de Lucy.

— ¿Y por qué salieron sin nosotros? —preguntó haciéndose el ofendido y cruzando los brazos—Les recuerdo que tanto como Levy, Gajeel, mi hermana Wendy, Gray y yo también somos sus amigos.

—Hey genio, recuerda que la pareja del año quiere privacidad.

— ¡Wendy no quiere privacidad para nada! —gritó molesto al pensar en cosas erróneas acerca de su hermana y su cuñado. Porque sí, la pequeña Wendy andaba de novia con el joven Romeo.

—Olvídalo…

—Además Natsu-san—interrumpió la peli azul—Gray-sama y Natsu-san han estado muy raros últimamente, ¿Les ocurrió algo malo?

—Claro que no Juvia—respondió Natsu negando con las manos—Nosotros estamos muy bien.

— ¿Y dónde está Gray? —preguntó Lucy, a lo que Natsu cuando vio la oportunidad gritó:

— ¡Miren el cielo! —dijo señalando con el índice el cielo, haciendo así que sus amigos miraran con atención al aeroplano que se encontraba haciendo acrobacias en el aire.

**Plan 3: Nubes mensajeras**

Gray estaba concentrado, él había tomado clases de vuelo y no era nada malo, a decir verdad, si no hubiese escogido ser artista (porque Gray estaba cien por ciento seguro de que quería ser pintor) estaba seguro de que hubiese sido un gran piloto de vuelo. Tomó el control del aeroplano mientras hacía acrobacias con este, acrobacias que sabía muy bien estaban formando letras, letras que quería que la chica leyera y aceptara, porque nada le haría más feliz que ser aceptado por aquella chica de profundos y misteriosos ojos azules.

—Es demasiado bueno como para ser cierto—dijo cerrando un momento los ojos y escuchando una señal de alarma dentro de aquella máquina de vuelo. Abrió los ojos y solo se limitó a ver como perdía el control del vuelo— ¡No puede ser, porque todo me sucede a mí!

Natsu, Lucy, Loke, Lyon y Juvia se encontraban observando el cielo y las letras que aquel aeroplano estaba creando, si no fuese porque eran demasiado curiosos ya se habían ido de ese lugar.

— ¿Qué dice ahí? —preguntó Juvia, ya que era difícil distinguir lo que decía con claridad.

—Veamos—leyó Loke—Dice: Juvia te…

Pero antes de decir algo más el aeroplano paso por las letras a una gran velocidad y haciendo extraños movimientos, los cuales hicieron pensar lo peor al pelirrosa.

—Juvia te odio, quiero matarte—finalizó de leer el peli naranja, mientras él, al igual que sus amigos miraran el cielo con la boca abierta, mucho más Natsu, que sabía que su amigo no quería escribir eso.

— ¡Pero que hizo Juvia! —gritó mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y se abrazaba a su amiga.

—Ya Juvia tranquila.

— ¡Lucy-san alguien quiere matar a Juvia!

Gray, al ver que no podía tomar el control no tuvo de otra que abrir la puertilla de la nave y saltar de esta, teniendo puesto claro, el paracaídas, el cual tardó mucho en abrirse y lo ayudo a estrellarse perfectamente contra un árbol, del cual cayeron muchas bellotas y lo golpearon en la cabeza. Llamó por teléfono a su amigo y le dio su ubicación, Natsu al verlo llamó a una ambulancia y le señalo con el dedo el cielo, el cual decía: "Juvia te odio, quiero matarte". Gray palideció mientras perdía el conocimiento.

Plan 3: Fracaso **[x]**

* * *

Natsu junto a Gray llegaron a la academia, era lunes, una nueva semana había comenzado. Gray había llegado en silla de ruedas debido a que se había fracturado una pierna y un brazo, y el pelirrosa ahora era su sirviente personal, ya que fue gracias a él que había ocurrido todo.

—Yo como iba a saber que iba a fallar en pleno vuelo—se defendió mientras ayudaba a su amigo a subir el último escalón, maldecía que estuviesen en el segundo piso.

—Eres un completo idiota.

— ¡Me ofendes! —gritó Natsu frunciendo el ceño, pero luego lo suavizó al ver como la rubia al igual que la peli azul caminaban a donde ellos— ¡Chicas! —gritó sonrojado, lo cual el pelinegro notó, y frunció el ceño por ello, mientras sentía como la silla se movía sola y rogaba que su amigo no se fuese tan idiota como para no detenerlo.

—Hola Natsu—saludó Lucy ignorando el grito que se había escuchado.

—Buenos días Natsu-san—dijo amablemente Juvia, pero al notar algo habló— ¿Qué no estaba contigo Gray-sama?

—Claro que sí, mira aquí…—pero antes de hablar se dio cuenta de que su amigo ya no estaba con él, sino en el final de las escaleras con la silla de ruedas sobre su cuerpo— ¡Por el amor de dios maté a Gray!

— ¡No seas idiota! —Le regaño Lucy—Juvia…

—Juvia ya está llamando por una ambulancia.

* * *

— ¿Qué paso? —pregunto Gray mientras abría los ojos y miraba a un sonriente Natsu.

—Bastardo, me pegaste el susto de mi vida, ¡Creí que te había matado!, pero gracias a Lucy y Juvia me tranquilicé antes de cambiar por completo mi identidad y cambiarme de país, sabes tenía pensado comenzar mi nueva vida en México…

Estaban dentro de la habitación de un hospital, se había dado cuenta de ello, y ahora también, recordaba el porqué estaba nuevamente ahí… por culpa del estúpido de Natsu.

¡Solo a él se le ocurre soltar la silla sin colocarle el freno!, pero eso no era todo, sino que el pelirrosa lo había dejado ir porque había visto a Juvia y se distrajo.

Ahora todo encajaba.

Sus planes fallidos, el hecho de que siempre quería estar donde Juvia, que le llamase muñeca (aunque todo el mundo lo hacía)… su mejor amigo también estaba enamorado de Juvia.

—Traidor—susurró el pelinegro empuñando sus manos.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Eres un traidor! —gritó molestó al chico, quien lo miró confundido.

—No sé de qué me hablas Gray.

—Todos los planes fallaban porque tu querías que eso pasara, te sonrojas cada vez que ella está cerca, le llamas muñeca—levantó su rostro para ver al chico—Tu también estás enamorado de Juvia.

— ¡Qué! —Exclamó sorprendido el pelirrosa—El golpe te afecto y duro, debo llamar a una ambulancia.

— ¿Por qué Natsu?

—Porqué estás diciendo estupideces y…

— ¡Porqué te enamoraste de Juvia! —gritó molesto a lo que Natsu se acercó a él y se sentó en la silla de al lado.

—Mira debo admitirlo, mis planes no salieron como yo lo esperaba—Gray lo miro de mala gana—Está bien, salieron pésimo. Pero aun así eso no significa que estoy enamorado de Juvia, eso significa que tú tienes muy mala suerte.

—Al grano Natsu.

—Bueno… No te niego que Juvia es muy hermosa, su voz es tan linda como la de un ángel y derrite a cualquiera, y también tiene un cuerpo escultu…—calló al ver el aura oscura y maligna que se formaba alrededor de su amigo—Pe… pero ella no es mi tipo, y por si no te das cuenta, la acompañante de Juvia también es demasiado linda—confesó sonrojado el chico mientras pensaba en cierto par de ojos chocolate.

—Estás hablando de…

— ¡Gray-sama está bien! —gritó la peli azul abriendo la puerta de la habitación donde descansaba su amigo.

—Será mejor dejarlos solos—dijo Natsu saliendo de la habitación y apoyándose de la puerta—Hice lo mejor que pude.

—Así que fue por eso que estaban tan raros—hablo una voz a su lado.

— ¡Lucy! —gritó rojo como un semáforo.

—Sabes, para Juvia el simple hecho de que Gray le dijera "me gustas" hubiera bastado para ella—el pelirrosa tragó saliva.

—Por favor, ninguna palabra a Gray sobre esto—la chica sonrió mientras lo miraba.

—Con una condición.

— ¿Cuál? —pregunto curioso.

—Que me invites un helado—dijo ella haciendo que su amigo sonriera, si esas eran sus condiciones entonces ya quería pedirle muchos, pero muchos más favores.

— ¿Seguro que está bien?, ¿Gray-sama no se lastimó?

—Juvia estoy bien—dijo para tranquilizarla, pero está solo se puso a llorar mientras balbuceaba.

—Juvia lo siente, Juvia no quiere llorar pero es que Juvia estaba muy preocupada por Gray-sama, ella tenía miedo de que algo malo le pasara.

— ¿En verdad estabas preocupada por mí? —pregunto sorprendido, a lo que ella levantó el rostro sonrojada.

— ¡Claro que lo estaba tonto! —confesó corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo— ¡Juvia no quiere que le pase nada malo a Gray-sama!, ¡Juvia quiere verlo tan bien como siempre, sin yesos ni vendas!, ¡Juvia quiere a su Gray-sama de todos los días con esa sonrisa que solo le dedica a Juvia!

—Juvia…—susurró acariciando los largos cabellos azules de la chica—No llores por favor, la Juvia que me gusta siempre sonríe a pesar de las circunstancias—la chica abrió sus ojos sorprendida—Ella siempre es tierna y torpe, pero eso es lo que más me gusta porque la hace ver terriblemente adorable.

—Gray-sama…—dijo separándose un poco de el— ¿Acaso dijo que Juvia le gustaba?

—No podrías haberlo dicho de una mejor manera—la chica se llevó ambas manos a su boca para evitar que un grito saliera de sus labios, estaba sonrojada, y él estaba mucho más que ella.

— ¿Entonces Juvia gusta de Gray-sama? —preguntó aún sin creérselo

—Así es, a Gray Fullbuster le gusta y mucho Juvia Loxar, puede incluso jurar que está enamorado de ella—tomo las manos de la chica y la miro a los ojos—El caso aquí es si a la muñeca de porcelana le gusta este stripper y está dispuesta a aceptarlo.

—Aunque fuese un stripper Juvia siempre estaría enamorada de Gray-sama—confesó con una sonrisa haciendo que el corazón del chico estuviese a punto de salir de su pecho, y como no ¡La chica de sus sueños le había correspondido a sus sentimientos!, ¡Y lo mejor, no tuvo que hacer algo estúpido para ello! —Gray-sama…—susurró sonrojada mientras se acercaba lentamente a él.

—Juvia…—susurró sintiendo la respiración de la chica, estaba tan cerca, a escasos centímetros de distancia.

— ¡Doctor el pulso de este chico está muy acelerado! —interrumpió una enfermera que básicamente tiro de Juvia para quitarla de encima de Gray.

— ¡Eh no esperen! —gritó el chico.

—Debemos inyectarle un tranquilizante—dijo el doctor tomando una jeringa.

— ¡Qué! —Gritó asustado al ver aquel objeto que tenía el doctor entre sus manos para luego mirar como Juvia ahora salía de la habitación acompañada de una enfermera— ¡Juvia espera! — y segundos después Gray cayó por el medicamento.

Él estaba dormido, su respiración era calmada y tranquila, por primera vez estaba tranquilo, y no era para menos, al fin, después de tantos años de callar lo que su corazón sentía su oportunidad salió a la luz, y lo mejor fue que al fin y al cabo había sido correspondido. Ya lo veía, el caminando con Juvia tomados de la mano, ella regalándole esas hermosas y perfectas sonrisas… a él, y solo a él.

Juvia estaba que no podía creérselo, su primer amor estaba tan enamorado de ella como ella de él. Se veía tan tierno dormido, como un pequeño después de un largo día de juegos. Se acercó lentamente hacia donde Gray y depositó un pequeño beso sobre sus labios, un pequeño pero significativo beso que incluso el chico puso sentir.

Juvia se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama de Gray y se quedó profundamente dormida mientras susurraba un _"Juvia lo ama Gray-sama", _mientras que Gray, quien apenas comenzaba a abrir los ojos, observó como la Loxar dormía. Cogió su mano y la besó con suavidad mientras su pupila se deleitaba con aquella hermosa mujer. Con su hermosa muñequita de porcelana.

Aunque aun así eso no le quitaba la idea de matar a Natsu cuando saliera del hospital, ya que era cierto… un me gustas si había sido más que suficiente.

**_Tururururur Fin :3_**

* * *

Espero sus lindos reviews, recuérdenlo, dejar reviews no afecta al cerebro, solamente afecta a nuestros huesos y nos ayudan a tener artritis(:

La canción que nuestro querido protagonista está cantando es_ I'm yours_ de _Jason Mraz_, está bien linda y pegajosa.

Cuídense mucho lindas y hermosas lectoras de Gruvia.

Ja-ne!

**W**hite**R**abbit & **N**ana-**c**han


End file.
